metalgearfandomcom_it-20200213-history
FOXHOUND
La High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND era una piccola, formidabile unità operativa d'elite segreta dellìesercito degli Stati Uniti che fu fondata dal "Soldato Leggendario" Big Boss. Sebbene la sua funzione sia cambiata nel corso degli anni, FOXHOUND si è specializzata in infiltrazioni segrete, in solitaria, per far fronte a rivoluzioni locali, complicazioni regionali e attività terroristiche globali in zone di combattimento "non autorizzate" troppo sensibili politicamente per intervenire con mezzi convenzionali. I suoi agenti vennero addestrati a completare varie missioni che furono assegnate in segreto, che per misura possono essere paragonabili a moderne versioni dei ninja. Tutti i suoi membri erano veterani forgiati sul campo di battaglia, molti dei quali avevano un passato da mercenario. A causa del suo status di unità di infiltrazione di forze speciali ad alta tecnologia, tutti i membri di FOXHOUND furono addestrati pesantemente e rigorosamente insegnati un ampio campo di tecniche di sopravvivenza, di arti marziali e operative; un'ampia varietà di metodi di infiltrazione e manovra, tecniche di paracadutismo e infiltrazioni sottomarine, al fine di coprire tutte le possibili vie di infiltrazione in una nazione nemica; abilità avanzate di sopravvivenza all'aperto, compresi scenari riguardanti la sopravvivenza a lungo termine nella natura selvaggia e una vasta gamma di ambienti difficili; stalking, operazioni di detonazione, comunicazione wireless, acquisizione e riutilizzo delle risorse nemiche, raccolta di informazioni, arti marziali variabili, operazioni mediche di emergenza, lingue e dispositivi hi-tech. È stato sciolto ufficialmente dal Governo degli Stati Uniti dopo il 2005. Storia Comando di Big Boss Il precursore di FOXHOUND era un gruppo ribelle istituito da Naked Snake (Big Boss) e Roy Campbell sulla Penisola di San Hieronymo nel novembre 1970. Dopo che entrambi furono fatti prigionieri durante l'Incidente di San Hieronymo, i due formarono un gruppo di resistenza per abbattere la rinnegata Unità FOX (guidato da Gene) e per ripulire i nomi di Naked Snake, Major Zero, Para-Medic e Sigint. Portando avanti le tradizioni del maggiore Zero e della sua unità FOX, Big Boss fondò ufficialmente FOXHOUND nel 1971.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Japan (2004). Il gruppo fu organizzato in un'unità ufficiale all'interno dell'esercito degli Stati Uniti, il concetto era già stato considerato nel 1964.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Japan (2004). DOD Official: You know, we could use an infiltration unit like FOX in the army. Someone like him Snake to handle our top-secret missions for us. A man who combines the qualities of a soldier and an agent. Big Boss originariamente comandò il gruppo, sebbene presto lasciò sia FOXHOUND che l'America per formare i Militaires Sans Frontières nel 1972, e sarebbero passati quasi 20 anni prima che potesse tornare nel suo paese per riprendere il comando dell'unità. Lo stile di leadership di Big Boss era caratterizzato dalle strategie istintive e selvagge che ha impiegato nella pianificazione delle operazioni di FOXHOUND. Nel 1995, il novizio Solid Snake si unì all'unità e aiutò il salvataggio dell'agente veterano Grey Fox dalla nazione mercenaria di Outer Heaven, dopo che quest'ultimo era stato catturato. Snake in seguito incontrò il leader misterioso di Outer Heaven, che si rivelò essere il comandante di FOXHOUND, Big Boss. Aveva creato Outer Heaven in segreto alcuni anni prima di tornare a FOXHOUND e aveva inviato il debuttante Snake con l'aspettativa che avrebbe fallito la sua missione. Tuttavia, Snake si era dimostrato troppo capace e i due si scontrarono, con Snake vittorioso che assicurò il successo della missione. In seguito al tradimento di FOXHOUND, Big Boss fuggì in Asia centrale, essendo sopravvissuto grazie all'aiuto di un sosia a Outer Heaven. Solid Snake si ritirò dall'unità, mentre si sospettava che Gray Fox avesse seguito il suo ex comandante dopo la sua scomparsa. Comando di Roy Campbell In seguito alla rivolta di Outer Heaven, l'esistenza di FOXHOUND divenne di dominio pubblico guadagnando fama mondiale grazie alle azioni di Solid Snake. Con Big Boss dato per morto, venne messo al comando dell'unità Roy Campbell il quale reclutò l'ex membro Snake durante i disordini di Zanzibar Land. Sotto il comando di Campbell, il regime del nome in codice per i membri di FOXHOUND fu scartato e venne posta maggiore enfasi sull'utilizzo della tecnologia avanzata. Alla fine degli anni '90, FOXHOUND era entrato in combattimento formale insieme a truppe regolari in tre occasioni. Circa nel 2000, Campbell si ritirò da FOXHOUND. Comando di Liquid Snake Nel 2000, Campbell si ritirò sostituito da Liquid Snake, che reinserì i nomi in codice, dove i membri potevano scegliere un particolare campo si specializzazione, e la riorganizzò come una piccola unità antiterroristica. I membri d'élite vennero sottoposti a terapia genetica per incrementarne le capacità, inoltre adottarono l'uso di cappotti simili a quello usato da Big Boss. Dopo il ritiro di Campbell il Dott. Clark, medico capo di FOXHOUND, iniziò delle ricerche nel campo della terapia genica che portarono alla creazione delle Forze Speciali Next-Generation e sul progetto Cybor Ninja fino alla sua morte avvenuta nel 2003. Qualche tempo dopo FOXHOUND fu soggetta ad indagini, poco prima della rivolta a Shadow Moses. FOXHOUND e le Forze Speciali Next-Generation dcisero di ribellarsi al governo USA, rinominandosi i Figli di Bog Boss, e rubando una nuova arma nucleare. Campbell fu costretto a tornare in servizio ed ingaggiando l'ex-agente Solid Snake per infiltrarsi nella struttura e neutralizzare i membri dell'unità. Dopo la rivolta FOXHOUND fu ufficialmente sciolta. Tuttavia, un facsimile virtuale dell'unità verrà creata dai Patriots per selezionare i candidati per il loro Piano S3. L'ex-bambino soldato liberiano Jack verrà scelto come agente sul campo ed inviato sulla Big Shell durante l'attacco terroristico(segretamente orchestrato dagli stessi Patriots) del 2009. FoxHound inizialmente era un unità non ufficiale Anti-Fox creata solo allo scopo di eliminare Gene e gli ultimi membri della FOX. Con il passare degli anni la fuzione di Foxhound cominciò a cambiare divenendo il braccio destro dei Patriots specializzata in operazioni segrete, infiltrazioni, controllare le rivoluzioni rivoluzioni locali, complicazioni politiche, e le comuni attività terroristiche globali anche se "non autorizzati ufficialmente" la Foxhound poteva intervenire in qualsiasi momento come meglio credeva. I suoi agenti sono addestrati anche per completare le varie missioni che gli vengono assegnate in segreto, molti di essi sono considerati le versioni moderne del ninja Gray Fox. Tutti i suoi membri sono stati sul campo di battaglia, veterani induriti, molti di questi sono soldati provenienti da paesi del terzo mondo o mercenari di Compagnie private. Grazie al suo status di forze speciali di unità infiltrazione hi-tech, tutti i membri della FOXHOUND sono fortemente addestrati e ben preparati ad un ampio campo di sopravvivenza e di battaglia, molto esperti nel CQC, tecniche di paracadutismo e infiltrazioni subacquee, in modo da coprire tutte le possibili vie di infiltrazione in una nazione o base nemica. L'Organizzazione è stata ufficialmente sciolta dal governo degli Stati Uniti (segretamente dietro ordine dei Patriots) nel 2005 dopo L'incidente di Shadow Moses . Membri Fino agli anni '90 *Big Boss (Naked Snake) (fondatore/comandante) *Roy Campbell (co-fondatore/secondo in comando, comandante) *Gray Fox (agente) *McDonell Benedict Miller (maestro di sopravvivenza) *Solid Snake (agente) *George Kasler (consigliere) *Charlie (pilota) *Jonathan (prima recluta) *Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov (scienziato) *Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov (recluta/alleato) *Altri disertori dell'Armata Rossa e dell'unità FOX ** Soldati e ufficiali ** Scienziati e ingegneri Anni 2000 *Liquid Snake (comandante dell'unità) *Revolver Ocelot (esperto di interrogatori) *Decoy Octopus (maestro di imitazioni) *Vulcan Raven (artigliere) *Sniper Wolf (cecchino) *Psycho Mantis (psichico) *Next-Generation Special Forces (membri di riserva) **Johnny Sasaki **Meryl Silverburgh (rimpiazzamento di emergenza, 2005)[http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=63 Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008)] *Dr. Clark (capo medico, pre-2003) *Dr. Naomi Hunter (appaltatore civile, capo medico, 2003-2005) Risorse Militari Equipaggiamento Armamentario Divisioni Nella sua formazione iniziale, FOXHOUND presentava quattro divisioni interne al gruppo: *'Unità d'Infiltrazione': formata da soldati specializzati nelle missioni di infiltrazione, rapimento o recupero di personale potenzialmente utile. Composta da quattro team da quattro soldati ciascuno: **Alpha Team **Bravo Team **Charlie Team **Delta Team *'Unità di Spionaggio': formata da personale che procurano informazioni su mappe, munizioni ed ubicazioni di oggetti, armi e prigionieri. Composta da diciotto team da quattro membri ciascuna. *'Unità Tecnica': responsabile dello sviluppo di nuove tecnologie ed armi. Composta da otto membri *'Unità Medica': responsabile dello sviluppo di razioni, medicinali oltre che alla cura del personale. Composta da otto membri Nomi in Codice Nelle fasi iniziali della sua attività, gli agenti della FOXHOUND usavano i nomi di animali come nomi in codice. In seguito, aumentando di numero, per evitare confusione tra due agenti avente lo stesso nome animale si aggiunse un prefisso personale. Tale prefisso rappresentava un'abilità specifica. Il nome in codice "Fox" era riservato agli operativi di grandi abilità. Quando Campbell ne divenne il comandante, abbandonò il sistema dei nomi in codice, anche se Solid Snake continuerà ad usare il suo. Prima del 2005 un nuovo sistema di nomi in codice verrà integrato accostando al nome animale il prefisso personale, nella fattispecie quella dell'arma scelta. Etimologia Foxhound è il nome di una razza di cane da caccia usato per tracciare ed inseguire le prede. Foxhound è inoltre il nome in codice NATO per identificare l'aereo russo da combattimento Mikoyan MiG-31. Il nome sta ad identificare la missione iniziale dell'unità, cioè quella di dare "la caccia" alla FOX ("Volpe"), durante la rivolta a San Hieronymo. Curiosità *FOXHOUND era inizialmente una unità delle forze speciali istituite dalla NATO nel 1990, tuttavia le origini vengono riscritte nei capitoli successivi della saga dove la FOXHOUND diventa un'unita dell'esercito degli Stati Uniti fondata ufficialmente da Big Boss nel 1971. *Concept art della FOXHOUND presente nel disco pilota di Policenauts per 3DO, mostrano sette membri appartenenti dell'unità. Galleria SFG_FOXHOUND.jpg|Logo di FOXHOUND durante gli anni '90 Metal_Gear_3_Image_B.png|Concept art della FOXHOUND dal Disco Pilota di Policenauts per il 3DO. MetalGear041.jpg|Concept art dei membri della FOXHOUND nel 2005. Apparizioni * Metal Gear * Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake * Metal Gear Solid * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (menzionato) * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (menzionato) * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (menzionato) * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (menzionato) * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (menzionato) Fonti * Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - Manuale dell'utente * Metal Gear Solid 4 Database Voci correlate * FOX * Organigramma di FOXHOUND * Boss (videogiochi) Note e riferimenti en:FOXHOUND de:FOXHOUND es:FOXHOUND ru:FOXHOUND Categoria:Compagnia Militare